


Horror from the Deep

by SonicTitanic23



Series: Horror from the Deep [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Gore, Horror, Humor, Romance, Squids will die, Takes place before Splatoon 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: The docking area's on the outside of Inkopolis were once peaceful and full of activity. But when it was chosen to be the spawning grounds for the dangerous and Inkling hungry Salmonids, and unlikely team up will form to evacuate the docklands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I plan on this being a multi-chapter story. Since I work irregular, I can't say there will be a chapter frequently posted. But I will try my best. Anyway this is based of the movie Grabbers. If you haven't seen it, watch it. It's a funny horror movie. It's just inspiration. So I hope you enjoy. Or don't, not forcing you.

**Horror from the Deep-Chapter 1**

Julie deemed to be one of, if not, the best Inkling ever in Turf War. Her skills with a Splattershot were enough to make her a candidate in joining the Inkopolis Police Force at just the age of nineteen. Today was her training, and what better way to train than the docklands outside of the city itself. Clutching her brand new police hat that matched her blue and black uniform, she placed the hat on top of her sea blue hair and smiled wildly.

"These two weeks are going to be easy!" she said to herself, taking a boat to the docklands. The docklands was a small island that was peaceful, tidy and very busy. Food from across the sea was carried from here and shipped to the mainland. It was a great economical boost to the city. Despite it, rarely any crime takes place. Largely due to the low population and the fact everyone knew everyone within the small community. Because of this, the police force was rather relaxed. In that there was only two in active officers. One of which is picking Julie up when the boat docked.

"I wonder who this Inkling was like?" Julie's train of thought was halted by the sudden jolt of the boat as it finally docked and Julie got off. When checking a map of the area, she noticed the Dockland's Police Force symbol in the glass reflection and she turned around to see it on a van. She moved up to van and tapped on the window. "Hello? Are you Samantha?" The figure in the van pulled down the black window to show herself.

"Ah hi I'm Julie and I'm here to-" she said before she lost her words. The figure in front of her wasn't an Inkling. Unlike herself, the suction cups on her hair weren't on the inside, they were on the outside. It was an Octoling! She was wearing the same uniform as Julie, but it was more wrinkled up as if she just thrown it on her without caring. Her hat lay on the side of her red hair as she turned to face Julie.

"I know who you are and why you're here. You getting in?" Samantha asked coldly. Julie was taken aback how this Octoling was not only in a police van, wearing police uniform, but was also giving orders.

"I-I-I have a few bags!" she blurted out, trying to keep on her toes with the Octoling, not sure if to actually trust her or not.

"Throw them in the back and get in. Otherwise you're walking to the station." Already Julie wasn't sure how to feel about her but she didn't have a choice. Without a word, she put her bags in the back and got into the front seat with Samantha. The car began to sped off and headed towards the police station. Julie couldn't help but stare at the Octoling beside her, and it wasn't long before Samantha noticed. "What in the name of Cod are you looking at me for?"

"Oh! S-Sorry! It's just.....you know......Octoling.....and stuff......" Julie began to trail off, fearing she'd offend the Octoling for saying something stupid. What surprised her in fact, was that Samantha was chuckling.

"Trust me, it's a long story. I'd rather not go into the details but let's just say I'm clean and leave it at that." Julie nodded. Despite the coldness of her tone, she seemed to relax knowing that the Octoling wasn't going to hurt her. After a half an hour on the road, the van stopped at Dockland Police Station. The two entered the station without a word and were greeted by the second officer and the one in charge. He wore the same uniforms as the girls, but was just as clean as Julie's.

"Ah you must be Julie! Great to have you. I'm John and it's glad to have you here!" said the Inkling walking over to Julie and shaking her hand. "What do you think of the Docklands?"

"Lovely. Everyone looks super busy." replied Julie, glad to know at least the other officer was nice.

"It's quiet as shit" said Samantha under her breath, head now resting over her desk. John let out a sigh at continued to talk to Julie.

"Now the reason why you're here is to fill in for my position. There is a meeting in the city and while I'm gone, Sam here will be in charge. Is that clear?" asked John. Julie was beaming at the idea.

"Crystal clear sir! I won't let you down!" John chuckled and led Julie to his desk. Just as he was about to leave, Samantha caught up to him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she whispered to John.

"You tell me. I'm not going to leave the area with just one officer, peaceful as it is. Besides what harm is it? I'll be back in a few days. Not to mention most of the people will be in the city due to the Splatfest this weekend." Samantha just let out a sigh.

"I know but still, I can handle this myself you know." John began to think about her words.

"Yeah you could. But you wouldn't." he said coldly leaving the station in a huff. Sam just stared at the door before returning to her desk next to Julie, who remained quiet throughout the whole thing. She wasn't sure what to say and she felt it would be best to keep it like that.

* * *

Out by the ships, several Inklings and Jellyfish were collecting food from the sea to ship off to the city. Matt, an old Inkling wearing green fishing overalls, was carrying a cage of food. Suddenly, a low growling noise came from the cage, scaring him. 

"Cod! What the hell was that?" he said looking at the cage for a few seconds. Inside was creature that had large eyes, sharp teeth and gray and white. "Hey Bailey! Come and have a look at this!" he shouted at his friend. He came running over to his side, leaving behind his own catches for the day. 

"What is it?" he asked inspecting the cage.

"I have no idea. Some kind of prawn? I don't know." Bailey came closer to the cage and put his finger in the hole. Without a warning, the creature used it's sharp teeth to bite Bailey's finger hard.

"AHHHHHH! COD SAKE! YOU KNEW IT WAS GOING TO DO THAT!" he shouted pulling his finger back to look at the damage. Ink started to bleed out where the bite happened.

"I swear I didn't know that was going to happen! On my life!" Matt turned to the cage again to look and see the creature was biting on the steel. "What do you think it is?"

"It's no fucking prawn that's for sure. You better deal with that thing before it bites someone else, or else we'll get in trouble." Bailey had enough and went off to deal with the bite on his finger. Matt decided to get his gloves on and bring the creature to his house.

* * *

"So what's it like being an officer on the Docklands?" asked Julie. The two were in the van driving to the beach area after being called out to investigate a scene.

"Can't complain. Quiet, not much going on, bit of shop lifting by some teens but other than that, very quiet. I supposed the city is much more interesting." Samantha was the one driving, trying her best to at least make some conversation with the Inkling. "Do much Turf Wars when you were a teen?" asked Samantha.

"All the time. I was one of the top ranking shooters in Turf Wars. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be an officer.....well officer in training but still." Julie was happy that the two at least were talking. "Did you do much Turf Wars Samantha?"

"Just call me Sam. And no not really. You can guess why." she said looking away from Julie and keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh.....yeah.....sorry." Julie felt as though she messed up her progress in trying to get along with Sam.

"It's fine." Sam sighed and began to slow the van down to park ."Look we are here now so let's find out why we are here." She opened the door and got out, closing it without caring. She walked down the boardwalk to the beach. Julie followed her superior, not wanting to make a fool of herself on the first day. Her eyes combed the beach, the stench of the dead filled her nose and turned her stomach. She then heard Sam talking to what seemed to be another Inkling.

"Derrick. What the hell is all of this?" asked Sam walking up to the Inkling. She looked over what was in front of her. A dead whale. Sam looks away with disgust as fresh blood seeped out of an open cut.

"If you give me a second I can tell you." he said packing some equipment into his back. He takes out a note book from his black overcoat and begins to write down in it. He looks up to see Sam but also notices Julie. He begins to blush at the sight of her. "Hello. Names Derrick, researcher at the lab just by the beach. Lovely to meet you." he says extending his hand out to shake Julie's, to which she does the same.

"Julie. I'm here to fill in for John while he's in the city." she said back to him.

"Oh that's lovely. Where you from in the city-"

"Derrick can we just get on with what's going on here please?" interrupted Sam, annoyed by hm within minutes.

"Alright alright. No need to get your pants in a knot." Already Julie could tell he was a piece of work to deal with. "Well these are whales that died at sea. The question is, where did these cuts come from." The cuts within the six whales were massive enough that an Inkling could fit inside it. "I at first thought it was from the rocks but I compared it to some other pictures of creatures washing up here and the cuts from them weren't as deep as this." He showed them photos, one taking today, the other from a few years back. The whale in the old photo had a cut but it wasn't anywhere near as big compared to the ones on the whales on the beach. "It's very strange."

"Strange indeed. So we have to get these whales off the beaches right? How are we supposed to do that?" asked Julie. Sam began to think.

"I know a guy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Horror from the Deep-Chapter 2**

Julie and Sam drove off to a building site to see someone that could help with the dead whales by the beach. A bunch of gruff looking Inklings were prowling around, carrying equipment, planks of wood etc.

"What exactly are they building here?" asked Julie watching the workers laying down cement into one of the holes dug up.

"They are building new apartments. Business is really starting to boom here so they want to have enough homes for Inklings." Julie nodded and began to look around more. She was liking the docklands alright despite only being on it for a few hours.

"Well who knows, I might just get an apartment here when I finish my training. Get a job here you know?" she said to Sam. Sam chuckled at the idea.

"I supposed there's no harm. Could use a spare set of hands along with John." The two walked further into the building site. Sam was looking left and right trying to find the person she was looking for but no luck. "Hey! Shawn! Where's Curtis?!" shouted Sam at one of the workers. Said worker pointed at some scaffolding to which Curtis was on.

"Oi Shithead! I need to talk to you!" shouted Sam with a bit of a chuckle. Curtis was a shaggy looking Inkling but was a hard worker, despite some tough love with his staff. He wasted no time and rushed down to meet Sam, laughing at the nick name.

"Well how's it been Dick?" asked Curtis, ignoring Julie, who wasn't really paying attention anyway and continued to look around the building site.

"Can't complain. John's gone to the city so I have to take care of this one." she says pointing at Julie. "Anyway, you remember that favor you owe me? I'm gonna need a few of your boys to help deal with a few......things on the beach." Curtis looked at Sam with confusion all over his face.

"What kind of......things?"

* * *

Matt finally made his way into his house. He ran a bath of filtered water and placed the cage right into it. Matt looked around the cage to see the creature still biting it like crazy.

"What in the name of Cod are you?" he asked, as if the creature could talk back. He thought for a bit. "Screw it. I'm going to the pub." Matt left his house, just before the creature managed to snap a piece of metal in half, continuing to bite another piece.

* * *

Curtis and his workers were hard at work on the beach, getting the last dead whale off it and taking it away to be burnt.

"Look at it this way lads. Whale meat for days!" shouted Curtis trying to lighten the mood of the already tired workers. Shawn was walking towards Curtis before Curtis noticed something left behind.

"HEY! Get the shovels! Don't leave anything behind!" Curtis shouted. Shawn sighed and walked all the way back to the shovels. "Fucking idiot."

Shawn got to the shovels when he noticed something glowing in the sand by the rocks. Curiosity got the better of him and he made his way towards the glowing objects. To Shawn, they looked like eggs with something moving inside them. He carefully picked up one and inspected it. He began to make is way towards Curtis, who was far away from him, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his leg. Before he knew it, Shawn was on the ground and being dragged.

"HELP!!!! CURTIS! HELP ME! PLEASE!" he shouted, but Curtis couldn't hear him nor see him. Shawn was being dragged towards the water when he noticed small creatures, five at least, being the ones bringing him there. "PLEASE! SAVE M-" he said before his body finally hit the water, with only his clothes left.

Curtis was in his car, listening to music, waiting for Shawn. After ten minutes of waiting, Curtis got out of his car and began to look for Shawn by the beach. "SHAWN!" he shouted as loud as he could. "Where in the name of Cod did you go?" he said getting angrier by the second. "SHAWN!" he called again, with no answer. What could be heard, in the pitch black night, was waves, and the sound of something moving.

* * *

Later that night, Bailey was at home with his wife, Nora, still in his fishing gear from work and watching the Inkoplois News. Nora was wearing a night gown and was getting herself ready for bed while Bailey was just about to pass out on the chair. A sudden knock on the door woke him up. "Who is it?!" he shouted. No answer. "Can you check to see who's at the door honey!?" he shouted at his wife.

"I'm not dressed! You answer it!" she shouted back in a huff. Bailey, annoyed, got up off his chair and went to the door. He looked through the eye glass to see who it was.

"It's that Curtis guy from the building site!" he said to Nora as she wrapped a bath robe around her body.

"He better not be here for you to help him out. You were just going to bed. Tell him to go away." Bailey opened the door to see Curtis. Curtis's eyes were half opened and his face drooped to one side and his arms were in the air

"Cod Curtis you look like you been to hell and back." Nora walked beside Bailey to see the man better.

"You think he's drunk?" she asked. Suddenly, Curtis fell onto the ground without any resistance.

"COD CURTIS ARE YOU OKAY?!" shouted Bailey running towards the limp body of Curtis. He began to look around the body and noticed that there were cuts and gashes all over his clothes. Ink was coming out and it looked fresh. "Curtis?" he said, shaking the body. "Curt-". Bailey was suddenly dragged away from Curtis.

"BAILEY!" shouted Nora running out to see glowing eyes walking towards her. She ran into the house without even looking for Bailey. Outside, she could hear the screams of pain Bailey was giving out. She ran around the house, locking every door and every window she could see. When all the rooms were locked, she went to the living room and everything was silent.

"OH MY COD!" shouted Bailey before letting out another roar of pain, this time with the sound of something ripping. Nora looked out the window to see one half of Bailey's body fall off the side of the roof.

"BAILEY NO!" she screamed. Dust from the old fireplace fell down. "Okay, I just got to lock the shaft and I'll be okay. I'll be okay. I'll be okay." She bent down to the fireplace and began to look for the lock. By the time she found it, it was too late. Without warning, Nora was dragged up the chimney. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" she screamed. And then silence.

* * *

In the local pub sat Sam and Julie thinking about the whales. Julie was looking at Sam for a long while without realising it.

"Like something you see?" joked Sam. She mentally slapped herself for being a useless lesbian, as she would say to herself daily. Julie blushed and looked away.

"Sorry. I was just thinking we got on the wrong foot today." Sam looked at Julie, beginning to think she was right. 

"I guess so. Just this week always has me in a bad mood." Sam sighed out loud and took a mouthful of her drink. "I know what you're going to ask and no, I'm not telling you why."

"S-sure. I'm going to go to bed. Tomorrow will be a fresh start. Goodnight!" she said as she made her way to the room upstairs the pub owner allowed her to rent. Sam could help but notice her backside as she walked to the stairs. God she was a mess, she thought to herself.

"There's a fine catch for you lass!" said an old man wearing an old hat and scruffy looking clothes beside Sam.

"Cod sake Matt. It's not like that. I only just met her." said Sam taking another swig of her drink .

"If you say so." Matt began to think and grinned like a mad man. "I caught myself a sea monster." he whispered into Sam's ear.

"What? You caught a what?" questioned Sam, annoyed already. 

"A sea monster. I swear! It's in my bath......having a bath!" Matt began to burst put laughing at the idea. Sam wasn't amused at all.

"Whatever. Goodnight." Sam finished her drink, left her chair and began to walk out the door. 

"Octoling gobshite" whispered Matt under his breath. Sam managed to hear it, stopping in her tracks with a face of pure anger.

"What did you just say?" she asked, turning around to face Matt.

"I said nothing." Robin, the bar owner turned around to face Sam.

"He called you an Octoling gobshite." he said bluntly. She started to glared at him. He begin to panic and was flustered

"Ah come on it was only a joke! Honest! You know I don't mean any of it right?!" Sam wasn't in the mood anymore and simply walked out of the pub to meet her own bed. Little did she know, Julie heard what the old Inkling said. She began to feel sorry for her, feeling as if she made Sam's mood worse. She knew she had to make it up to hear in the morning.

* * *

A few hours after Sam left, Matt left and made his way home. He walked into the bathroom to see the creature in the cage. To his surprise, the cage was busted open and the creature was nowhere to be seen. Matt began to look around when a noise caught his attention. He turned around and the creature was there. 

"Oh Cod!" he shouted just as the creature lunged at him and began to bite his face. Matt ran all around the house trying to get the creature off him.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Matt pulled as hard has he could, but the creature was too strong. Matt knocked into a shelf, causing an ink tank to fall and smash on the creature. Screaming in pain, the creature loosened it's grip enough for Matt to pull it off him and slam it into the ink. 

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH! DIE! DIE! DIE!" he shouted as he stamped on the creature multiple times, killing it. He was so tired, he passed out on the floor and didn't wake up till morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go now things are getting interesting! Any comments of any nature are welcomed by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Horror from the Deep-Chapter 3**

Julie woke up early to make her way down to the police station. She expected Sam to be there already, and she was, passed out on the ground. Julie rushed to her to check if she was alright. A loud snore came from Sam and made Julie's worry settle. She started to laugh out loud, waking Sam up.

"Morning Sleepy Head!" she teased. Sam struggled to get up. "Care to explain what this is all about?" she asked trying not to laugh more.

"Ugh. When I get tired and I'm too far away from home, I just sleep here. Happy?" Sam walked over to her desk and practically face planted on it. Julie went to her desk.

"Still though, you should told me. I could have dropped you home. Better than sleeping on a hard floor." Sam turned to face Julie with a smirk.

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind next time." Julie started to fidget.

"Listen, I know we got on the wrong foot with me misjudging you because you being an Octoling. Plus I heard what the old man said last night about you. All I want to say is, I'm sorry and I want us to be on better ground." Julie walked over to Sam's desk and held her hand out to shake Sam's, to which she does.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being hard on you too. I'll try to be less of a bitch to ya okay?" She began to internally scream with how soft the other girl's hand was. Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing and Sam groaned. "Mind getting that please? I'm not prepared." Julie nodded and answered the phone.

"Officer Julie speaking!"

* * *

"I swear the damn thing almost tore my face off!" shouted Matt, who was still wearing his fishing gear from yesterday, walking along side Julie and Sam as they made their way to the research lab.

"Mind telling us what it is that bit you?" asked Julie.

"I don't know! Derrick should know. Told me he was going to look up some stuff or whatever. I'm not much for this tech stuff." The three entered the lab and the first thing Sam noticed was the creature that Matt killed last night.

"Ugh!" groaned Sam at the sight of it.

"That you're professional opinion?" said Derrick looking up to see the Octoling and the two Inklings. He was wearing a white lab coat instead of his black overcoat. He turned to see Julie and blushed. "Hello little missy." he said with a smirk.

"Hi" replied Julie, with a hint of disgust in her voice

".........hi?" answered Sam, annoyed by Derrick's failed attempted to flirt with Julie.

"Hello!" shouted Matt laughing.

"What the hell is it Derrick?" Sam asked wanting to get a move on.

"It's a-"

"Chum. It's a chum." interrupted Matt.

"Oh for Cod sake it's not called a Chum! It's a Salmonid!" shouted Derrick. Julie and Sam turned to Derrick.

"A Salmon-what?" asked Julie.

"A Salmonid. A creature in the deep sea. Like use Inklings......and Octolings," grunted Derrick "Salmonid's come from an ancestor from when the Human species ruled the earth known as Salmon."

"Aggressive fucker I tell you that." said Matt.

"Yes well it seems to me that this one here got aggressive because you weren't a mate. Salmonid's love to breed."

"So they are sex's pests in a sense?" asked Julie. Sam began to laugh at her bluntness with Matt joining her.

"To put it in a way.....yes. When they can't mate or you interrupt their mating session, they get very violent and are hell bent on killing. A Salmonid can breed multiple eggs at once!"

"Eggs?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Here." He lifted an egg out from the desk. "It was pregnant." He opened the egg up and a smell filled the whole room.

"Oh Cod that smells like shit!" shouted Julie holding her mouth.

"That's not the only interesting thing. Have a look." Derrick got a small sponged and dipped it in water and applied it to one of the wounds of the Salmonid. The wound quickly healed up.

"So what does that mean?" asked Sam.

"All the Salmonid needs to survive is water. Exposed to enough when it's in a state like this and it can heal itself. Mother Nature is an amazing thing." he said smiling. Sam and Julie weren't sharing the joy and Matt was in his own world. The three left the lab to get on with the rest of the day.

* * *

"You think that Salmonid-thing had anything to do with the whales on the beach yesterday?" asked Sam as they drove by the beach area.

"Maybe. What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I doubt one Salmonid could do that to six whales but still." They drove for a while when suddenly Sam applied the brakes.

"Why did we stop?" Sam was looking out the window and noticed a car on the beach.

"That's Curtis's car." The van began to speed off down to the beach. When they got there, Sam began to call out for Curtis.

"CURTIS! YOU HERE?!" shouted Sam. No response.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Julie as she waited by the car.

"Well one thing is for sure, he'd go nowhere without his car." Sam noticed a faded green ink trail coming from Curtis's car, leading up to Bailey and Nora's house. "Hmm. You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked, turning to Julie.

"Yeah. We should go investigate." The two made their way up the hill towards the house. Once they got there, they began to look through the window. "Well the lights are on, but nobody seems to be home."

"Odd. Nora would be sitting here watching TV." Julie looked at Sam with a puzzled face.

"You'd know this how?"

"Bailey and Nora kinda took care of me for a while. Helped me in the past. I'll tell you some other time." Julie shrugged and began to look around more. She noticed a roof tile on the ground.

"I think we are looking in the wrong place." Sam found a ladder beside the house and placed it at the side of the wall so Julie could climb it. As she began to climb, Sam couldn't help but look at her behind. She looked away quickly and blushed.

"You're some squid you know that?" Julie stopped climbing and looked down at Sam. "You should have joined the Squidbeak Splatoon, not the police force." she joked.

"Shut up." chuckled Julie. The flirting between the two was driving her crazy. She finally getting onto the roof. "Hey! I think there is something up here. Looks like a shirt or something." She gave the shirt a tug but it wouldn't move. "It's stuck though. Give me a minute." shouted Julie.

"Take all the time you need." Sam turned around to look at he sea side when she heard Julie scream.

"AHHHHH! IT'S A HEAD!" she shouted and a head fell off the roof and hit Sam on the head.

"CRAP MY NOSE!" She began to rub it and looked at the head. To her shock and horror, it's was Bailey's. "Oh.......no. No please! NOOOOO!"

* * *

The two officers covered up the head in a towel and brought it towards the local Doctor Patrick. He was reading the local newspaper while smoking an old pipe, with ash all over his smoking jacket. When they entered his room, the smell of smoke filled their noses and made them gag and cough. 

"Oh sorry! Wasn't expecting anyone today." he said while putting out his pipe and cleaning the ash off him. "What has you two in a panic?"

"Pat. We need your help. Close all the doors and cover the windows please!" said Sam busting into the clinic.

"Why what's going on?" asked Patrick.

"Just do it please. We'll show you in a second." Julie and Patrick started to close the windows and doors. They sat down and took a breath. Sam took the towel and removed it to show Pat.

"Oh Cod." was all he could say.

"What do you think happened to him?" asked Julie.

"Well the fact that he's just a head gives me barely anything to go off. Come in her with a headache or something and I can deal with it. But a head? You're just pulling my leg." Sam and Julie sighed.

"We know that. We just want to know what could have happened" said Sam.

"He was torn apart by something. I don't know..........an Octoling?" he said before realizing.

"AN OCTOLING?!" shouted Sam getting extremely offended. Julie grabbed a hold of her arm to calm her down.

"SORRY! It's slipped! I'm a local Doctor for Cod sake do you think I come across this every day of the week?!" Sam was still angry, too angry to speak.

"Doctor Patrick, I think that you should watch what you say in the future. Stuff like that could get you into bigger trouble in the future." Sam was taken aback by Julie defending her and she began to blush slightly. "Look we need to file a report. We need something to put down on it!" said Julie. A crash was heard and someone came bursting into the clinic.

"COD WAIT TILL I TELL YOU THIS!" he shouted, scaring both Sam and Julie.

"FOR COD SAKE MATT! WHAT NOW?!" shouted Sam.

* * *

Julie, Sam and Matt were standing outside Matt's house, which had a massive hole in the wall. On the grass was the bathtub and sink from the bathroom.

"How am I supposed to clean myself now?" asked Matt. Julie and Sam noticed the same green ink around the area, the same ink that was by Curtis's car and Bailey's house. Sam went to the van to get a map and put it on a nearby desk.

"Okay, these area's here have had green ink on them. We are here," she said pointing at the area Matt's house was. "and the ink goes all the way back to the beach. So all of this area from the beach, to Curtis's car, to Bailey's house and your house Matt, seems to be it's turf."

"So there must be more of those Salmonid's around. They are looking for a breeding ground." Julie began to think. "Notice that all these area's here tend to be wet. Derrick said that they need water to survive."

"There's a storm due tonight." said Matt. Julie and Sam's ink ran cold through their body's. "A really bad storm. It's to cover the whole Docklands."

"If they have continued to breed, they could make the whole Dockland's their spawning grounds. We need to find were they are right now to see how much of a threat they are." said Sam.

"It will need to be somewhere wet enough though." said Julie. They began to think where the Salmonid's would be.

"I'd say they'd be in the caves. I caught the one I had around that area yesterday." said Matt. It was decided. They would investigate the caves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Horror from the Deep-Chapter 4**

"You know what this could all be about?" said Matt walking along side Julie and Sam on the beach. "Global Warming! You know the thing that killed at the humans! The whole world drowned and they didn't have the gills for it!" Julie and Sam laughed at the old man's idea. Julie was thinking about how Sam was being treated by the doctor.

"Is everyone like Patrick?" she asked. Sam turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"Does everyone think that you're a monster or are trying to hurt them or...." she began to mumble on and on. Sam could tell she wasn't trying to offend, just asking questions.

"Not everyone. Bailey and Nora didn't that's for sure." she said with a depressing sigh, looking towards the beach. "John too. He's just angry I don't take my job seriously. As for everyone else, it depends. Some like me, some don't. Gotta live with it." Julie pouted.

"itsnotfair" she whispered quickly.

"You say something?"

"N-N-Nothing!" She gave a nervous laugh. Sam shrugged and they continued to make their way towards the caves. "Thanks for that by the way."

"What?" asked Julie.

"For saying that to Pat. I'm......really grateful." she said blushing again, only this time Julie noticed it. 

"It's no problem. Someone has to do it." They finally made it to a rocky part of the beach. The wind was blowing wildly and the stones cracked as they walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Right now you only got a few minutes, the tide is going to come in quick. Few Squids died here a few years ago." said Matt.

"Okay, you stay close by. We'll be out soon." said Sam. Julie and Sam entered the cave entrance while Matt went to explore some of the rocks. The cave was wet and damp, one wrong move and a squid could fall right into the water below. The two took it slowly as they went deeper into the cave. As they got deeper, Julie noticed some clothes on the ground. She went to inspect them.

"These are work clothes from the docks. Do we have any missing Inklings and Jellyfish?" Sam's ink went cold. How many Inklings died yesterday? There was a loud noise coming from inside the cave.

"We need to go deeper." said Sam, pushing Julie along. They reached to a large area were the noise came from. All seemed normal. "HELLO?!"

"COD SAKE SAM!" shouted Julie. "What are you doing?!"

"What else do you think we should do?" she asked. "HELLO!"

"What do you think they are going to say "It's only me!"?!" A small rumble could be heard. Suddenly, multiple glowing yellow eyes peered at them, with one in particular having very large eyes. They began to move closer. "RUN!" shouted Julie. The two ran as fast as they could, tripping over themselves a couple of times. They got to a small gap and Julie got stuck.

"COME ON JULIE PUSH!" shouted Sam.

"I'M TRYING TO!" she shouted back.

"WILL YOU MOVE YOUR ASS!" Sam shouted why grabbing a hold of her backside trying to push.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!" shouted Julie as she finally got out of the gap, followed by Sam. The two managed to get out of the cave but the Salmonid's were still chasing. Lucky for them, there was so much of them that they blocked the cave entrance.

"THE SIZE OF ONE OF THEM!" shouted Julie.

"Don't worry, they can't get through the gap." Suddenly, the big one appeared behind the small ones. The two could see it had a large steel head. On the head, something began to bulge. The bugle grew bigger until it fell off and exploded, spraying green ink everywhere, just missing Sam and Julie. "COD! FUCK IT! RUN!" The two began to run when they saw Matt.

"MATT! RUN FOR IT! GET TO THE VAN!" shouted Julie and Matt joined the running duo. They pilled into the van as drove off as fast as they could.

* * *

"DOCKLAND POLICE DEPARTMENT TO CITY POLICE!" shouted Sam into the police radio, trying to contact the police station in Inkopolis. She finally got a responce and it was John.

"What Sam did you run out of beer?" he said sarcastically. Julie grabbed the radio from Sam, thinking she'd get through to him.

"LISTEN! WE NEED BACK UP NOW! WE HAVE-" she said before she was cut off.

"Look the weather office as called in all boats for the rest of the day so whatever it is will have to wait till the morning." said John and the line went dead.

"FUCK SAKE JOHN YOU USELESS SACK OF SHIT!" shouted Sam as she drove back to the lab to take care of the Salmonid there.

* * *

Sam, Julie and Matt came in the lab door, surprising Derrick. Sam and Julie had canisters with gasoline in them.

"Oh you two are back. I was just looking at the map and I think they must have used the whales as a food source." said Derrick not really paying attention to what they were doing.

"THERE IS TONES OF THEM IN THE CAVE!" shouted Julie as they poured the gasoline onto the dead Salmonid.

"And there is a big one! HUGE!" said Sam, doing the same with her canister.

"I'm......gonna head out. I'll see you in a bit." said Matt leaving the lab. Derrick finally looked up to see what Sam and Julie were doing.

"Wait what are you two doing? You're not lighting that thing on fire!" he shouted moving to them.

"Derrick, it's for the best!" said Julie as Sam lit a match.

"NO WAIT IF SHE LIGHTS IT IN HERE SHE'LL-" Sam dropped the match on the Salmonid, lighting it on fire. Suddenly, the water sprinklers went off. ".....get it wet. You really are an Octoling aren't you!" shouted Derrick. Sam wanted to punch Derrick so hard but more importing matters needed to be addressed, like turning off the water sprinklers. All three of them ran all over the lab trying to find the switch to turn them off.

"I FOUND IT!" shouted Julie as she flipped the switch, causing the sprinklers to stop. The lab was quiet. No movement from the Salmonid. Julie, Sam and Derrick slowly walked to the desk were the Salmonid is. They each carried a blunt object just in case something went wrong. They looked over the Salmonid and still no movement.

"I think we burnt it enough so it doesn't come-" The Salmonid was alive and jumped onto Sam's face, biting her like crazy. "GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME!" she shouted as the other two were too stunned to do anything at the time. "IT'S TRYING TO FUCK MY FACE!" Sam was running all over the lab, trying to pull the Salmonid off her, knocking into desks and other objects. She fell onto the ground and continued to pull it off her. Finally, Julie and Derrick got involved and tried to pull it off her.

"PULL DERRICK FOR COD SAKE! PULL IT!" shouted Julie.

"I'M TRYING!" shouted Derrick. The two continued to pull when finally the Salmonid came off and was slammed into the ground, dazed. Sam sat up, ink coming out of the bites from the Salmonid.

"VICIOUS LITTLE FUCKER!" she said, walking over to the Salmonid and stamping on it. Julie joined her and so did Derrick, reluctantly though. Green ink seeped out of the Salmonid, showing it was dead.

"We need to get help from the city!" said Julie.

"They'll never get across in time before the storm hits." answered back Sam.

"If the storm is as bad as Matt said it is-"

"the rest will come in land to breed and feed off us." said Sam, finishing Julie's sentence.

"What you two finishing each other sentences now?" joked Derrick. The lab door opened and Matt walked in.

"I heard what happened. I would have helped but at my age I'd be no better." said Matt.

"Then how did you pull it off you? It took three of us to get this one off me." asked Sam.

"I......I don't know. I mean when my ink can I had on the shelf fell onto it, it was easy to pull off me." Sam's face lit up when he said that.

"Of course! Ink!" shouted Sam. Julie caught onto the idea right away.

"They can't stand the ink we produce. They don't drink our ink, they just kill us, leaving ink behind because it's like a poison to them!" Sam and Julie gave each other a high five. Derrick however was worried.

"Yeah just one problem. The Docklands doesn't have enough ink tanks for everyone. We have about six tanks." Julie and Sam's smile quickly went away. "Plus if there is a lot of them, we'll barely have enough ground to cover." They began to think.

"Matt when is that storm due to settle?" asked Sam.

"Around 3AM tonight." he replied.

"Right. We'll need to evacuate the Docklands. We have enough boats to carry the rest of the town into the city. We'll try to hold them off until the storm has settled and then we'll get them off." said Sam, setting a plan in motion.

"Few things. First, how are we going to get everyone in one place? Second, how will we fight them off? Third, who's going to stay to fight off the Salmonid's while everyone else is going?" asked Derrick.

"I will." answered Sam. Julie turned to her with a shocked face.

"Can we talk for a second?" she asked Sam. The two walked out of the lab. "It's a nice thing to do but you're not holding off those things on your own. Let me help."

"No. You're only a rookie. I can't let you get into trouble." Julie slapped Sam in the face.

"Don't even go there Samantha. I'm pulling rank and I'm staying here with you." Sam, rubbing the area she slapped her, began to smile at the Inkling. She's only known her for less than two days, and she's completely in love with her.  

"Alright fine." said Sam. "You know what? If we make it out alive, you'll be the best police Inkling the city will ever have." Julie blushed at Sam's compliment. She shook off her blush and coughed.

"Okay, so we need a place to keep everyone safe. Do you know a place?" asked Julie. Sam began to think and a smile crept onto her face.

"Oh I know just the place."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I didn't upload another chapter for a few days because I was sick. All my energy was drained. But now I'm back and kicking ass again. Hope you enjoy this chapter, things are really going to start heating up.

**Horror from the Deep-Chapter 5**

"It's a what?" asked Robin, the bar owner in the Docklands. The four made their way to the bar to explain their plan to the people they trust the most.

"It's a Chum." answered Matt, to which Derrick sighed

"It's actually a Salmonid and it's a deadly creature." Derrick took off a blanket, showing the dead Salmonid in a glass cage. Robin and the local Doctor Patrick looked at the creature.

"That thing? You can kill that with a hammer." said Patrick with snark in his voice. Sam got out of her chair.

"Oh no, that's just the start of it. There is tons of them in the cave down by the beach. And there is one massive one that can launch bombs!" Patrick and Robin looked at each other. They didn't want to believe it, but between the Salmonid on the desk and the serousness coming off Sam, Julie, Matt and Derrick, they knew they weren't joking.

"Okay so what do we do?" asked Robin.

"They can't stand the ink we produce. The problem is, we don't have enough Ink tanks. And they cover a lot of ground so an advantage point is almost impossible. So we have to evactuate the town. Hence the other problem. They can stand the water and with the storm due tonight, they will cover the whole Docklands and feed. We need a place for the residents to stay until the storm is gone and get them on the boats to the city." said Julie, gasping for breath.

"What we are going to do is, if you allow it, host a party here in the bar and everyone who is still on the Docklands to join. How many is here?" asked Sam. Patrick put his hand in the air like a school kid.

"With most of the population in the city, there is about fifty people here. I'm sure their will be enough of room for everyone right Rob?" Robin turned around let out a long sigh.

"Yeah more than enough. It's gonna leave me with a lot of drink gone, so it will need to be regulated enough so people don't leave and stay. Anything else?"

"Yeah, you, Patrick, Derrick, Matt, Julie and I will be using the six Ink tanks we have. Gather what weapons you have and keep them safe but out of sight in case we get attacked. Sound good?" asked Sam. The rest nodded in agreement. "Good. When the storm is over, get everyone onto the boats. Julie and I will distract them so you all can leave. That's the plan. Now let's let the town know and get our weapons."

* * *

While Derrick, Matt, Robin and Patrick went to find some weapons, Sam and Julie went around the town putting up makeshift posters and telling Inklings about the party in Robin's Bar. Questions were asked and all they said was "It's Julie's welcoming party!". It wasn't convincing but it did the trick to get everyone hyped for the party. The clouds began to roll in and it was getting dark. 

"Right, everyone should be in the bar now. Let's get going. We'll meet the rest in the back and we'll go over our positions for the night." said Sam. Julie nodded and followed Sam. Julie wasn't really worried at first, but now that it starting, she was terrified.

"S-Sam. Wh-what if we die?" she asked. Sam turned to her and laughed.

"What kind of question is that? We won't die. I'll make sure of it." Julie wasn't convinced.

"How can you be sure we won't?" Sam didn't have an answer. She didn't want to see her partner scared. Whatever it was, it pulled her heart strings and she wanted to keep her happy. She thought of something that would cheer her up.

"Tell you what? When we get our positions, I'll tell you all about me. Any questions and I'll answer. Plain and simple. Deal?" Julie's eyes widened. Yesterday she was cold as ice, now she was warming up to her enough to talk about her past. How could she not accept such an offer?

"Deal!" Julie's spirit came back at full force and she ran to the bar. Sam followed, keeping her eyes on Julie's rear end.

* * *

"Right. What have we got?" asked Sam in the back room of the bar. The bar was now full of Inklings singing and dancing to music and having a good time, all the while not knowing the danger they are in.

"Well we have a weapon for each of us. We got an Aerospray RG, an E-Liter 3K, an Octobrush, a Sloshing Machine, a H-3 Nozzlenose and a Rapid Blaster." said Derrick, laying all the weapons on the table. "I think we all know what Sam is going to use." laughed Derrick. Sam began to steam.

"Haha funny. I'm actually using the E-Liter 3K. I've used a Splatershot before so I'm pretty good." Derrick let out a low groan sound.

"Whatever. Julie, what are you using?"

"Aerospray RG. No questions asked. I used it as a main for ages back in the Turf War days." she said picking it up.

"I'm going to used the Sloshing Machine. Gonna be pegging the ink all over the place, heh." said Matt smirking.

"I'll use the Rapid Blaster. It's small enough to hide under the bar." said Robin.

"H-3 Nozzlenose for me then." said Patrick. Derrick looked like he was going to explode.

"Fine. I guess I get the Octobrush." Everyone grabbed their weapons, with Derrick being reluctant.

"Okay everyone know their positions? Robin, you stay behind the bar. Patrick and Matt with swap places every fifteen minutes, one at the bar, the other at the door. Derrick, you stay here and make sure none of them gets in from the back. Julie and I will be in the van outside. We all have radios? If anything happens, call on the radio. Everyone ready?" asked Sam.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"Alright let's get into our places. Good luck everyone and stick to the plan." said Sam as everyone moved to their places. Julie and Sam left out the back entrance, Derrick stayed in the back, and the rest went to the front. The plan was in motion.

* * *

The rain finally began to fall down on the Docklands. Everyone was safe inside the bar, while Julie and Sam were in the police van. The atmosphere was tense. Despite promising to tell Julie about everything, she was still tempted not to. Julie wanted to ask but was too shy. After a long sigh, Sam finally spoke.

"So where to start?" she said.

"Sorry?" asked Julie.

"About me. I guess I can start at the beginning. I was training in the Octarian Army years before the Zap Fish was stolen last year. I was told Inklings were the Devil and all this crap when I was a kid. In my own heart and soul I knew it was wrong. So when I turned ten, I escaped. I ran away from my parents and came to Inkopolis. Needless to say, the welcome wasn't the best. Inklings made fun of me all the time. Then one day, two adults found me and took pity on me. They took me to their home on the Docklands and took care of me. You can guess who they were."

"Bailey and Nora." answered Julie. Now she knew why Sam was so upset by their death.

"Yeah. Without them, I don't know where I'd be. I went to school here and while I was judged, things worked out. John was a friend and decided, even though I had no training, he gave me the job as a Police Officer of the Docklands. I guess because he wanted some of the workload off him and to have a couple of tentacles to help him. While I may not show it, I am grateful." Sam took a deep breath. It felt good letting everything out. "What about you?" asked Sam.

"Well there isn't much to say. Grew up in the city, got good grades, did Turf Wars and joined the Police Force. My parents want me to be perfect." she said before getting cold. "Whenever I did something wrong, they threatened to disown me. I needed to work. I needed to be perfect. I need.....I need....." she said as she began to ramble on, tears begin to form. Sam placed her hand on her cheek and used her thumb to wipe away some of the tears.

"You're pushing yourself too hard. You're an adult now. You need to make you're own choices and do it at your own pace. No one is perfect. Otherwise the world would be boring." Julie couldn't help but smile at Sam's comment. As if her brain shut off, she moved forward and kissed Sam. Sam was shocked at first. Just as she was about to relax, Julie broke the kiss and looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry! Just one thing led to another and-" she stammered before she was cut off by Sam's lips on hers. The sensation was overwhelming Julie she thought she'd pass out. The broke the kiss again. "That was....wow."

"Yeah. Yeah it was." said Sam, smiling. "I know it's only been two days since I known you, but I feel like I've known you for years. You know?" confessed Sam.

"Same. I just....I don't know how to explain it. But I feel a lot more happy around you then I ever have. Even yesterday. It's so weird but I don't care." said Julie. Everything was going so fast. "Um......can we kiss again?" asked Julie.

"As much as I want to, and as much as I don't want to upset a beautiful Inkling," said Sam, making Julie blush. "now isn't the time. We need to focus. But if we do this, we'll kiss for as long as we want. That sound good?"

"Sounds more than good to me." answered Julie, sighing and laying back on her seat. Little did they know, the Salmonid's were close by, crawling their way to the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long break, I decided to come back to this. Hopefully I can still keep up with it this time.......hopefully. Anyway enjoy!

**Horror from the Deep - Chapter 6**

Patrick was having a drink at the bar when all of a sudden he needed the toilet. He made his was to said toilet to which was full of other squids. Patrick, dying for a release made his way to the front door of the pub when he was stopped by Matt.

"Pat the hell are you doing? It's my go on the door." he said holding Patrick by the collar of his shirt.

"I need a pee and the toilets are full. I'm just going to be outside for a few minutes and I'll be back in. Okay?" Matt considered what Patrick told him and let go.

"Okay. Be careful, it's really pouring down out there." Patrick left the pub and into the rainy night to do his business. Just away from the pub itself, Julie and Sam continued to talk about themselves and open up to each other.

"Like I remember when the Zap Fish were stolen. Believe it or not that whole "running out of energy" thing is bull. We have just as much energy as the city. That DJ was just being a piety dick" said Sam while Julie was laughing.

"Holy shit you're joking!? All that because a DJ was petty. God damn no wonder why you left!" The two continued to talk when a bunch of Salmonids began to waddle to the pub. Patrick, who was just finishing his business turned around to see the small ones coming towards him. He began to walk towards the entrance when more came and blocked him. He went to get his H-3 Nozzlenose when he realized he wasn't carrying it. The Salmonids got closer and closer. A smaller one, no bigger than a foot, came up to him. Before he could react, the Salmonid jumped on his face and began to bite him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! SAM JULIE HELP ME!" he shouted as he began to run around with more Salmonids jumping on him. Sam and Julie instantly jumped out of the van and got their weapons ready. They began to shoot at the creatures and just like that the began to splatter across the ground. The aimed their weapons at Patrick and carefully shot all of them off him. When he got off the ground, he was covered in bite marks and there was ink coming out of each of them.

"Jesus Patrick what are you doing out here without your weapon!?" shouted Sam.

"I needed to pee!" he answered catching his breath. Suddenly, a low rumble was heard and out from the distance, a large Salmonid appeared followed by more small ones. They rushed towards the pub with Sam and Julie readying their weapons. Patrick went to the entrance of the pub but was tripped and dragged by more Salmonids. "HELP!" he shouted. Julie and Sam were too busy with the ones around them to help Patrick. The large Salmonid was in front of Patrick now, staring at him. The top of it's head began to bulge just like it did on the beach and let out a giant bomb. Sam and Julie made a run for it but Patrick was too late and was caught in the blast, with only his clothes left behind. Sam and Julie saw the whole thing happen in front of them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Julie as the Steal Head began to created another bomb. "FUCK THAT!" she shouted and ran to the van, followed by Sam. The locked the doors as the Salmonid's began to circle the van. "Sam what are we going to do?!" Sam grabbed the radio and called for help.

"ROBIN! DERRICK! MATT! ANY OF YOU GET OUTSIDE NOW! WE ARE TRAPPED IN THE VAN AND PATRICK IS DEAD!" she shouted. It went quite for a few second which ended with a loud crash on the van's bonnet. The Steal Head started to trash the van. "OH COD PLEASE NO!" Sam shouted holding on to Julie who was screaming in terror.

"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN BE USED IN A COURT OF LAW!" she shouted out of fear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU CAN'T ARREST A SALMONID?!" shouted Sam back at her. Sam started to try everything in the van. Sam turned on the siren and the Steal Head and other Salmonid's stared at it, hypnotized by the lights. "Right that's our chance. Let's get inside before we get into more trouble!" The two got out of the van and ran to the pub just before the Steal Head began to crush the van altogether. Robin ran outside to aid the two when he caught sight of the Steal Head.

"Holy shit!" he said and ran inside with the others. They managed to get into the back safely. "Guys we got a problem. We are running short on drinks and the only way we can refile them is in the spare kegs at the side. But with those things out there it's risky." Sam and Julie looked dead tired at each other.

"Where's Matt and Derrick?" asked Julie.

"Matt is out the front with the others and Derrick......well......he's on the floor there." he pointed to a passed out Derrick with a bottle in his hand. "He's completely drunk off his ass."

"Oh that's just perfect." sighed Julie. "Okay. Sam and I will go out to the front and try to calm everyone down. You and Derrick will try to see if you can get to the kegs okay?"

"Sure sure. Derrick! Get your ass up!" shouted Robin.

"Huh....wha? I'm drunk leave me the fuck alone!" shouted Derrick back.

"I swear to Cod Derrick get your ass up before I throw you out there!" Robin grabbed him and turned to Sam and Julie. "You two go and try to calm everyone down." He dragged Derrick across the ground.

* * *

"Fine. Come on Sam." said Julie. The two entered the front were they are greeted by angry punters.

"WHERE'S THE DRINK!?" one of them shouted with the others cheering them on. "WE WERE PROMISED FREE DRINK AND WE GET ONLY A FEW IN! IF WE DON'T GET ANY, WE ARE LEAVING!"

"YEAH!" shouted everyone else and they began to make a move to the door. Julie rushed to the door to block them off.

"WAIT! Don't go home yet! Robin and Derrick are going out back to get the extra kegs and they'll be more drinks for all of you!" she said. This seemed to calm everyone down.

"Well I want to go home anyway." said old Ms. Robinson, grabbing her cane and getting up.

"Ms. Robinson I think you should stay her for a little bit longer." said Sam rushing over to her to keep her staying.

"But I'm pissed!" she shouted as she fell onto the chair. Sam let out a loud sign and began to think. She walked over to Julie.

"Listen, those kegs won't be enough to keep them happy for......." she said looking at her watch. The time read 12:00. "......three hours. We'll need to move them to keep them safe."

"Yeah but where?" The two looked around and they both laid eyes on the stairs leading to the upper rooms. "That should do us for a few hours right." Sam nodded and went to find Matt, who was chatting to another old Inkling.

"Listen, we need to get everyone upstairs. Try to get them up there while Julie help Derrick and Robin get the kegs. Okay?" Matt pats Sam's shoulder and laughs.

"No worries there. I'll get them up no problem!" he said getting up to convince the others. Sam walked back to Julie, who was watching outside.

"Any sign of them?" she asked.

"Not a pep. I'm worried Sam.............wait a second.......THAT'S DERRICK!" she shouted running outside.

"WAIT!" said Sam running after her. This got the attention of everyone in the pub as they began to look out the window.

"Everyone step away from the windows and let's get up stairs." shouted Matt but not a single one of them moved, wondering what was going on outside.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAN!" shouted Robin shooting some of the Salmonid's coming towards him. "GET YOUR WEAPON AND SPLAT THE FUCKING THINGS!" Derrick was carrying a camera instead of his Octo Brush and began to take pictures of the Salmonid's.

"Derrick! Stop and come back please!" said Julie running up to him. Derrick flailed his arms out to keep her away.

"Stop! I just need a few shots for science! I'm gonna be famous!" he said with a drunken slur. Sam was now beside Julie to hear what he had to say.

"Don't be stupid man. Get the kegs and we'll go inside." He flailed his arms again.

"Fuck off Sam! I'm gonna do this!" He began to take more shots. Robin ran towards the two officers.

"Guys I'm out of ink and Derrick is like this. We aren't going to get those kegs! There's too many of them!" The Salmonid's began to come closer and closer until the Steal Head was now in their sights. "THE SIZE OF THAT THING!" shouted Robin running back to the pub.

"Derrick. Come back to us now!" demanded Sam, but Derrick wouldn't listen. He kept his ground as the Steal Head came right up to him. The looked and him but didn't seem to attack, nor swell up a bomb. To the shock of the other two, he began to laugh like a mad man.

"SEE! I KNEW IT! THEY ARE HARMLESS! THEY DON'T WANT TO HURT-" he shouted before suddenly being knocked clean into the air by a big head butt from the Steal Head. His body went flying into the distance, with his limbs flailing wildly. Without another word, the two ran back to the pub. When they got inside, they were greeted by loud screams by the other Inklings. They saw everything.

"EVERYONE! UP STAIRS NOW!" shouted Sam and everyone in the pub rushed to the stairs, trampling over one another. The sounds of window's breaking could be heard and Julie looked back to see small Salmonid's jumping into the now broken windows. With one final push, everyone got upstairs and they closed the door before any Salmonid's got to them.

"Okay! Everyone alright?!" said Julie looking at everyone. Despite a few cuts and gashes from the trampling, everyone seemed to be fine.

"What in the ever loving FUCK are those?!" shouted one of them.

"Those......are Salmonid's. The are hear to use the Docklands as a spawning ground and we seem to be bothering with their sex lives. But don't worry, we'll be safe here. We'll get you out of the Docklands by 3AM tonight and tomorrow we'll get the mainland here. Okay? We can hold here for now." said Sam with confidence. But in her own heart and soul, she knew this wasn't going to last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Horror from the Deep - Chapter 7**

It was now 2AM at night. Everyone was huddled together to keep warm. The Salmonid's continued to circle around the pub, not looking like they were going to leave any time soon.

"Are we ever going to get out?" one of the Inklings asked Sam. She was pacing back and forth with her hands rubbing her head.

"How did they get here?" another one asked. Matt was now in the front of everyone.

"Listen! I brought it here!" he confessed. Everyone looked at him and gasped. Those gasps quickly turned to anger. "I didn't mean to! It wasn't like I planned it. Baily and I were just doing our fishing and one of them was caught in one of the traps! It was simple as that!" he explained. But this didn't do anything to help.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THIS TO US!" one of them shouted and everyone began to fling objects at him. "WE SHOULD THROW YOU OUT TO THEM WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"OI! NO ONE IS THROWING ANYONE OUT!" came a voice. It was Sam and she stood on a table. "IT'S NO ONE'S FAULT! THEY CAME HERE TO BREED AND THEY WILL KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN THEIR WAY!" People started to mumble.

"How do you know you didn't make them?!" one female Inkling shouted.

"What are you on about?!" she asked, confused on where she was going with the question.

"You Octolings stole our power last year! I bet you created those things to kill us all so you can take our power again! IT MAKES SENSE!" she shouted. Everyone started to agree with the Inkling and started to throw objects at her instead. She was being pelted by everything in the room they got their hands on. She'd giving up all hope of winning this battle.

"ENOUGH!" shouted another voice and everyone stopped. "YOU CAN'T BE SEROUS!? YOU THINK SAM, SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN WITH YOU FOR YEARS, MADE THEM AND BROUGHT THEM HERE?!" Sam looked to see Julie standing on another table. "YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE TO SUGGEST SUCH A THING! HELL I'VE BEEN WITH HER FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS AND NOT ONCE, NOT ONCE HAS SHE GAVE ME THE IMPRESSION SHE DID THIS! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE WE SAW THEM TOGETHER! WE FOUGHT THEM OUTSIDE AND THEY KILLED THE INKLINGS SHE CARED ABOUT! HOW WOULD ANYONE DO THAT TO ANYONE THEY CARED ABOUT?! SO GET A GRIP AND CALM DOWN!" With her rant over, she fell off the table and passed out. Sam got up and ran to her to make sure she was okay.

"Matt find a pillow or something for her. She needs rest." He came back with one and laid her down on it. With everyone calmed down for now, they walked up to Sam and apologized for what they did. The female Inkling who started it was now in tears.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say those things! It's just......I'm so scared and I needed something to blame on! I didn't mean for that to happen!" she balled out and she hugged the officer for dear life.

"It's okay. I get it and I accept everyone's apologies." She turned to sit beside Julie and began to rub her forehead to comfort her. 

"Sam, do you have a plan? Anything at all?" asked Robin. She went back to thinking up her plan. She began to look outside the window to see the Salmonid's still wandering around outside. She then looked inside the room they were in and noticed a bunch of party lights. She began to think about her experiences with them when suddenly, she gasped.

"Okay I have an idea." Everyone turned to face her. "Earlier when Julie and I were surrounded by them, they were distracted by the lights on the police van. If we use the party lights and created a distraction, we could lure away the Salmonid's and you'll get to the boats safely!" Everyone seemed to be interested in the plan. "First we'll need a dummy. We'll used that to think one of us fell out and that will distract them long enough for Julie and I to take them away from you lot! Robin do you have your truck keys?" she asked.

"They......are in the kitchen downstairs." he said. Sam let out the biggest sigh of her life. Her plan was just about perfect.

"I can get them." said Julie waking up.

"No. You're just after waking up. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Please." Sam was now holding her hands, begging to keep her there.

"Sam, I can do this. I'll just get the keys, get the truck and we'll be off. No problem." She wasn't convinced at all and began to cry. Julie gave her a quick kiss and smiled. "You said I'd be the best Inkling on the force. Now let me prove that I can be."

".........okay. It's just.....I don't want to loose you now that I have you." she confessed. Everyone in the room was cooing and awing at the sight.

"And you won't. I have enough ink in my tank to get them out of my way. I'll bring one of those lights and strap them to the truck too. Okay?" Sam nodded and finally let go. She grabbed her Aerospray, her ink tank and the party light. "Wish me luck everyone!"

"Don't go being a twat!" shouted Sam as she opened the door and went down stairs to do her mission.

* * *

As slowly as possible, Julie opened the door to the bar. The place was crawling with Salmonid's and there was green in everywhere. She looked around to find an opening to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked towards the kitchen door, putting ink down carefully to make her journey more easy. The Salmonid's didn't seem to notice or care about her at first, but one jumped on top of the bar counter and eyed Julie. Just as it was about to take a leap at her, she splatted it, sending ink all over and splatting other small ones.

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me bitch?" she said with a smug appearing across her face. She continued her journey till finally she made it to the kitchen door. She opened it quickly and entered just as fast, slamming the door. To her shock and luck, the place was just the same as they left it earlier. She looked across the counter to see the keys to the truck and grabs them, pulling out her radio. "I got the keys Sam! I'm gonna try to make it to the truck!" she said over the radio.

"Good work Julie! Be careful, they're still outside. We just about have the dummy ready to go so give us a signal." Julie was about to answer when there was a sudden loud bag coming from the back entrance. The Steal Head's face appeared right in front of her and snarled.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran far from the door.

"JULIE?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" shouted Sam on the radio. Julie was too busy trying to find a way out of the room to answer. She saw the bomb on the Steal Head beginning to grow in size. In a last ditch effort, she started to spray ink all over the head. The Steal Head roared in pain and seemed to walked backwards and the bomb stopped growing. She took this opportunity to sneak out passed the creature and into the stormy night, looking for the truck.

* * *

"IS THAT DUMMY FUCKING READY OR WHAT?!" shouted Sam in a panic. All the while, she was whispering, begging that Julie was safe. Everyone was putting the final touches on the dummy to be thrown out the window. Robin was rushing over to the dummy with the party lights in his arms 

"We're just about done! Just need to attach the lights and we'll be ready to go!" said Robin. They got all the rope they had left over and strapped it to the dummy. The plugged the lights into the extension cord and prepared to send it out. "Alright people. We got one shot at this. We need to make sure this lands on it's back otherwise the lights will break and we'll be fucked! Everyone ready?!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted. The strongest Inklings in the group carried over the dummy to the open window. With a few seconds to plan, they threw the body out the window and it landed perfectly on the ground. They turned on the switches for the lights and just as expected, the Salmonid's were distracted. Everyone was cheering that the plan worked.

"Right Sam that's your cue! Get out there and get to Julie as fast as you can. I'll lead everyone to the boats once this place clears out!" said Matt. She nodded and jumped beside the window, ready to leave, before he gave a tug on her uniform. "Don't be stupid you hear me?" he said

"I don't plan on it." she replied with a smirk. With one final breath of safety, she jumped out the window and landed on the ground. The pain shot right through her legs, clearly not thinking about how to get herself down. She looked around with no sign of Julie. Then the unthinkable happened. The lights died out and the Salmonid's had their eyes on Sam. She prepared her Splatershot but she was surrounded. What made matters worse was the low thud, meaning the Steal Head was close. They came closer and closer and she was about to accept her faith, when she heard the sound of a horn blaring wildly. The next thing she knew was a truck coming out of nowhere and began to run over the Salmonid's one by one, leaving only a few behind. She looked at the window and screamed. "YOU HAD ME FUCKING WORRIED!"

"WELL I COULDN'T GET YA! RADIO IS BUSTED!" shouted Julie from inside the truck. The two began to laugh as Sam got into the truck just as the Salmonid's began to go towards them. The lights were powered up and she pressed her foot on the peddle. "Let's hope these fuckers follow this!" she said. To their luck, they began to chase them away from the pub.

"We'll go to the building site! We can cut them off there and we'll get to the docks after." said Sam. When they began to drive, they noticed something. "It's stopped raining! They can make it to the boats now!" As they drove to said building site with the Salmonid's following them, they heard a sound coming out of the radio. "Matt? Robin? What's up?"

"YOU DID IT! We got to the boats and they are sailing off now. We'll get someone from the mainland as soon as we make land. Thank you so much Officers and good luck!" said Robin on the other end of the radio before disconnecting. They breathe a sigh of relief, as the residents are now safe and sound. Now the question is, how will they get out?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the final chapter of this story. I know probably not a lot of you have seen this but either way, I enjoyed writing this to get off some stress. I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

**Horror from the Deep-Chapter 8**

They got to the building site with the Salmonid's hot on their tail. The whole place was still wet from the rain, making driving in the mud extremely difficult, something that came apparent to them when Julie lost control of the truck.

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" she shouted at Sam as the truck skidded across the mud for what seemed like ages, kicking it all over the place, till finally it crashed right into a wall.

"Cod that was close!" sighed Sam, collecting herself. "Can you start it up again?" Julie turned the keys, but with only a splutter of the engine, they were going nowhere. "Well that's fucking fantastic!"

"Let's get out and find some high ground." They got out and began to look around. The site was littered with construction equipment. The Salmonid's were coming closer as Sam noticed a large hole that was close by. It wasn't deep at all but Sam began to think.

"Okay, I have an idea. There's only a few of those small Salmonid's around. You take care of them, and I'll try to get the Steel Head down that hole with me, it's too steep for it to climb back up." Julie nodded and got her Aerospray ready.

"Once I them dealt with, I'll help you." A quick kiss for luck, and she was off. Sam practically had to shake herself awake from that alone and began to look for the Steal Head. She carefully turned every corner so to not be shocked by it. Until finally, she spotted it coming closer to the main area of the site. Sam took her chance.

"OI! COME AFTER ME YOU FAT FUCK!" she shouted. This did the trick as the Steel Head rushed after Sam, with her giving chase. It wasn't a smooth run, the Steel Head began to knock down steel frames holding together, wood was flying everywhere and at every turn, something was blocking her. By the time she got to the hole, she was dead tired. Gasping for breath, she saw the Steel Head continuing it's chase to her. "COME AND GET ME YOU SMELLY BASTARD!" she shouted, luring the Steel Head closer to her. Just as it was right on top of her, it lost its grip and fell down the hole, taking Sam with it.

* * *

Julie was taking down the remaining small Salmonid's. Due to the rain gone and more turf, she was able to refill her tank with no worries. One by one, the Salmonid's splatted across the site, leaving blue Ink all over, till there was no more left. With a sigh of relief, she began to make her way towards the hole Sam said she'd be. Her mood was changed when she saw her on the ground not moving with the Steel Head beside her. "SAM!"

Sam looked up to see Julie, giving her a thumbs up. "I'm okay!" she said, attempting to get up, only to feel a sharp pain go through her right foot. "Okay I think I twisted my ankle but other than that I'm fine!" she said jokingly, getting a giggle out of Julie. Sam began to slowly climb up the hole, getting closer to the top, when the next thing she knew, she was flung back down to the bottom by the tail of the Steel Head. Coughing up Ink due to the impact, she turned to see the Steel Head charging up a bomb.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU CUNT!" shouted Julie, shooting ink all over it. It was crying in pain but the bomb continued to grow. With one final attempt, Sam took off her Ink Tank and opened it. Using a free hand, she forced the Steel Head's mouth opened.

"Cheers!" she said, pouring the ink down the mouth of it. The Steal Head roared and the bomb stopped growing, but kept it's size. It trashed around in pain as the ink went all through it's body. Sam took this time to climb out the hole again, this time making it. She collapsed on the ground, with her Charger in hand. Before knowing what was going on, Julie took the charger off her. "W-W-What are you doing?" She connected the Charger to her own ink tank and began to charge. The Steel Head continued it's roar of pain until Julie was ready.

"Oh shut your hole!" she shouted, letting go of the trigger and shooting the bomb, making it explode in blue ink, finally killing the Steel Head. The whole site was covered in blue ink now and it was completely silent. "We.....we did it." she whispered. "We actually did it!"

"Yeah. How I don't know but I don't care!" Sam pulled her into a hug, which she embraced wholeheartedly. The two sighed in contentment and was about to go into a kiss, when a loud rumble from the north of the site caught them off guard. Confused by the sound, they went to investigate the sound. To the north was the beach and when they got there, what they saw shocked them.

"Oh my Cod." Tons of Salmonid's began to cover beach and it wasn't just the small ones, or a Steel Head. It was tons of Steel Heads and other contraptions they never seen before. One of them was a large snake like creature that sprayed Ink everywhere. Another sent out a cloud of green ink. They were out numbered. "Sam..........we aren't getting out of here are we?"

"I......I don't know." she sighed in defeat. All the work they did, was all worthless. Now they were trapped, alone, without help.

"ALRIGHT MEN! FIRE!" shouted a voice from behind them. The next thing they knew, missiles were launched above them and the beach was covered in red, blue, orange and other colours of Ink. They turned around to see a whole army of Inklings with massive ink tanks and weapons. "You two alright?" said the commander. "We got word from the others that you two were in trouble. Looks like we made it just in time before it got really messy." The two looked at each other, wondering if they should tell him what they just went through a few minutes ago, but it didn't matter now.

"Can we get off here please?" asked Julie. The commander directed them towards a truck, which would take them to the docks. They got into the truck and it drove off.

* * *

The truck pulled up to the docks and everyone got out. They were greeted by a little tug boat with someone already on it. "Figured you'd need my help in the end!" said the figure.

"Matt you son of a bitch!" laughed Sam as they got onto the little tug boat. "How is everyone?" she asked.

"Shell shocked sure, but they are okay. We were giving residents in the hotels and we'll need to figure out what to do now." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Julie.

"The Docklands won't be safe anymore. Apparently, scientist knew about what was going on during the night and said there is enough of those bastards to overwelm the place. As soon as those military goons are gone, the Docklands will be blocked off to the public. The builders are pissed off let me tell you." he said, walking up to the controls to start the boat.

"What about us?" asked Julie, turning to Sam.

"Well more than likely they'll have us at the city station for a debriefing and paper work and all that. Afterwards.....who knows." She wrapped her arms around Julie and pulled her closer. "As long as I have you, I'll be happy with whatever happens."

"The same goes for me Officer." she smirked and kissed her. The heat and passion between the two was intoxicating and they never wanted to stop, until a cough interrupted them.

"I know you two want to have a moment, but not on my boat! Wait till you get to your hotel, I don't want to be cleaning this up in the morning!" shouted Matt. The two pulled apart with their face the same colour as Sam's hair. They started to laugh and they sat down as the boat bobbed across the ocean and to the city docks.

* * *

By the time the tug boat got to the city, the sun was beginning to rise. Sam, Julie and Matt were dead tired as they got off the boat. They made their way to the square were they were greeted by thunderous cheers and applauds by all the Inklings from the Docklands and some from the city. Among them was John, who walked up to Sam and Julie.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you two there! But you two done the best you could do. You'll be awarded by the city tomorrow afternoon for your bravery and duty to protect the Inklings of the Docklands." he shook the hand of both of them. "I'm so proud of both of you. Sam, I'll never judge your work again. And Julie, well done for your first week of training. Right you two, your off duty till further notice. Go on a get some rest, you need it." Everyone shook their hands as they were lead towards the hotel they were staying. They shared a room together of course. When the entered, the first, and last thing they did was crash on the bed, together in each others arms.

"You okay?" asked Sam, rubbing Julie's cheek to comfort her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." she answered back. "It's just......I thought you were dead when I saw you down there. I freaked out." The tears fell from her face and just like before, Sam rubbed them away.

"I'm here now. Nothing will take me away from you. I swear it." she said kissing her. Just like on the boat, the kiss was passionate and hot. Their hands roamed all over each other, grabbing whatever they could. They pulled back, gasping for breath.

"I want you so much right now........but I'm so tired." Julie wined. Sam couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was being.

"It's okay. We have plenty of time for that in the future." she whispered into her ear, sending chills down Julie's back. They had another quick kiss before deciding sleep was calling them. They got into the covers and laid side by side. "I love you."

"I love you too." sighed Julie in contentment as they closed their eyes to sleep what the night gave them, as if everything was just a bad dream

A year after the whole ordeal, the Docklands flooded, with some still above the water. The Salmonid population grew, but large walls were placed around them to keep them in. Those who lost their jobs where employed by Grizzco, who used the Salmonid population as a business for their eggs. Robin managed to find himself a new bar and called it "The Salmon Inn", which has done rather well. Matt still does the fishing, being sure that he doesn't catch any Salmonid's this time. As for Julie and Sam? Sam was promoted for her efforts and Julie competed her training. The two still live in the same hotel room, and their relationship was soon to grow to the next level. The deaths of those were mourned by the loved ones and plans were laid out in the case they decided to come to the city. Whatever the case, they were ready. But for now, they continued their lives, Salmonid free for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this. It's not high art, but it's something. Comments of any nature are welcomed. I'm so happy to see this finished. I'll probably will be doing some edits in the past chapters, but for now this is done. As always, I'll see you next fic. Cheerio!


End file.
